


UMF

by Rynn319



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn319/pseuds/Rynn319
Summary: My first attempt at fanfiction
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	UMF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiteRunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/gifts).



> My first attempt at fanfiction

The shutter of the camera clicked like a metronome. "Look this way Rynn. Perfect!" instructed Derek, the photographer, breaking into Rynn's reverie. "Just a few more darling, then we will be done." Rynn flashed her trademark megawatt smile. "And.....done! Another fabulous session darling" Derek said approvingly. "Always wonderful to work with you Derek. See you next time" Rynn said as she grabbed her bag. Rynn walked out into the California sunshine, squinting against the glare. She got in her little white convertible and headed home. Hopefully if she was lucky she could get a nap before the "Meet and Greet" she was attending this evening. She hated giving up her relaxing night on the sofa but the money was good for just standing around and looking attractive. The "Meet and Greet" was for some band whose new album was dropping the next week, Duran Duran. Rynn had heard the name but her musical tastes ran more toward punk and metal so she wasn't very familiar with them. Sebastian, her agent, told her they were real up and comers so being seen at the event would be good for her own career as a lot of bigwigs in the entertainment industry would be there. Rynn arrived at her apartment and Fred, the doorman, greeted her as he opened the door for her. Arriving at her apartment, Rynn checked her answering machine and saw she had a message from her best friend and fellow model Simone. Rynn called Simone back. "Girl, I am so excited about the event tonight! Duran Duran! Those guys are so hot!" Simone gushed. "Well, I don't know about that but I hope it's a least not a snooze fest" Rynn laughed. "Oh that's right Ms. Metalhead, you don't even know who they are" Simone sneered "just stay away from that lead singer, I've got my eye on him". "You can have them all as far as I'm concerned. I just want to go and collect my check and get back home for a hot date with my TV and couch!" Rynn said. "Just be ready at 7:30PM" Simone said "Sebastian and I will pick you up then." "Great, see you then" said Rynn and hung up the phone. Rynn went back to her bedroom and taking off her clothes, slid naked between the silk sheets of her bed. "Just a short nap", Rynn thought. At 6:45PM Rynn woke with a jolt. "Oh no, I overslept!" she thought and hurried into the shower. Doing her blonde hair in an updo and making up her face in record time, Rynn slipped into her dress especially purchased for this occasion. It was a short white silk beaded cocktail dress whose severe front neckline was more than compensated for by being bare in the back from her shoulders to the top of her shapely behind, the dress clinging to her perfect curves in between. Rynn stepped into her silver strappy stilettos and heard her door buzzer. "Just in time", she thought as Fred announced the arrival of Sebastian and Simone. Rynn grabbed her evening bag and went down to meet them. The chauffeur assisted her into the back of the limo with Sebastian and Simone. Sebastian looked her over approvingly and kissed her on the cheek. "I have a surprise for you from last week's clients" said Sebastian, producing a bottle of Rynn's favorite wine, "they were very pleased with the proofs Derek sent over." "Good! Some liquid courage would be fantastic right now." Rynn said as Sebastian popped the cork and served them all a flute of the pricey champagne. As the limo pulled up to the venue, crowds of fans and paparazzi pressed against the velvet cords that lined the walkway. As they got out of the limo, Rynn heard a cacophony of voices calling her name - "Rynn, can we get a picture?" "Ms. Jacobs, can I have your autograph?" Rynn walked over to the velvet cords and took proffered pens and paper and scrawled her autograph for several fans. Flashbulbs popped as paparazzo took pictures. Finally, they all made it inside. Once inside, livery clad waiters and waitresses worked their way through the crowd of celebrities and executives carrying trays of champagne and canapes. Rynn took a glass of champagne from a tray going by. Grabbing Simone, Rynn said "these guys must be pretty popular. This place is packed!" "If you listened to popular music you would know that" Simone chided. Up at the front of the room was a table on top of a raised platform. On the table in front of accompanying chairs were five placards with names - *Andy*, *John*, *Simon*, *Nick* and *Roger*. "You see the one that says *Simon*?" Simone stated, "if you are looking for me that's where I'll be - staking out the place right in front of the lead singer!" "Just don't get arrested for stalking that poor man" Rynn teased. As Simone walked off toward the front of the room, Rynn looked around to see if there was anyone she knew. Spying Derek across the room, she walked over to speak to him. As they were talking, Rynn suddenly felt a jolt to her arm, splashing champagne onto her new dress! Whirling around to see who the clumsy oaf was, she heard an English-accented voice say "bloody hell, I'm so sorry!" Rynn turned to see a tall handsome man with dark hair tinted with blond highlights with the softest deep brown eyes she had ever seen. The man stopped a waiter and grabbed a towel, then stood there awkwardly. "I guess I should let you take care of this" he said, holding the towel out to her. Rynn took it and sponged off the front of her dress "it's ok. It's crowded in here and it was just an accident". "I feel terrible about it. Please allow me to pay for the dry cleaning" the man insisted. Rynn started to reply when a shorter dark-haired man grabbed the tall man and said "come on mate, we've got to go!" "I'm coming Andy. Give me a minute" the tall man said then turned back to Rynn and smiled at her. "I'll find you after the panel discussion and we can talk about it then." The tall man then went up on the platform sitting down behind the placard that said *John*. Rynn gasped to herself - he was part of the band! "Simone was right", she thought, "these are some good looking guys." As the panel discussion went on Rynn also discovered that John was not only attractive, he was personable, smart and witty as well. He answered all questions with ease and flashed that disarming smile as he spoke. Rynn was mesmerized. After the panel discussion, Rynn looked around hoping to find Sebastian and Simone to see if they could call it a night. Rynn felt a hand on her elbow and heard that now familiar British voice in her ear "Now about that dry-cleaning bill...." Rynn turned to look into John's beautiful eyes. "Really, it's not necessary. Accidents happen." Rynn said. "Well, I really feel I should make this up to you. Do you have tickets to our show for tomorrow? I can give you some front row seats and backstage passes." John took two tickets from the breastpocket of his jacket and handed them to her. Rynn took the tickets - "thank you that is very nice." "Just promise to come backstage afterwards to say hi Miss Jacobs". "How do you know my name?" Rynn said quizzically "after all we haven't been introduced." "I'm very familiar with your work Miss Jacobs and I hope I'm not too forward in saying you are a very beautiful woman" John said. Rynn blushed, suddenly feeling bashful "please call me Rynn and thank you very much." John took Rynn's hand and said "I'm John Taylor. So now we are officially introduced" he laughed as he gently shook her hand. "Well John, thank you for the tickets and I will definitely come back and say hello." Rynn said. "I'll be looking forward to it" replied John. John was still holding her hand and the sexual electricity between them was obvious. Simone came up and broke the spell - "Rynn? Are you ready to go?" Simone asked. John smiled at Rynn and they said their goodbyes. "Girl, what was THAT all about?" Simone asked. Rynn held up the tickets "Well, it appears that we have front row seats and backstage passes for the Duran Duran concert tomorrow" Rynn said with a smile. "Tell me all about it on the way home" Simone said excitedly. 

Chapter 2  
The next evening, Rynn and Simone decided to take a taxi to the concert venue to avoid driving in all the traffic. Upon arriving, a security guard looked at their credentials and hustled them through a private entrance and to their seats in the middle of the front row. Rynn trembled with excitement- she had been thinking about John all day and now, finally, she would see him again! Just then the lights dimmed and the show started. Seeing John onstage, in his element playing the bass, was mesmerizing and made Rynn's entire body tingle. "OMG, how can this man have such an effect on me?" Rynn thought. Far too soon the band played the encore and the house lights came up signaling the end of the show. The security guard who had escorted them to their seats returned and led them to a room backstage. The room was crowded with band members, wives/girlfriends, staff and other hangers-on. John spotted Rynn and made his way across the room to her. "Hello love! Enjoy the show?" John said as he wiped his sweaty face with a towel. "Loved it!" Rynn replied, "You guys are really great." "Let me go have a quick shower and if you have time we could hang out for a while" John said. "Sounds perfect" Rynn said. While John was gone, Rynn helped herself to some wine from the craft table and mingled with the other guests. A little later, John came back, fresh from his shower, holding a beer. He found Rynn and they found a couch in the room and sat talking. Several beers and glasses of wine later John said with a disarming smile "I've been wanting to do this since I met you. Please don't slap me", then he leaned in and kissed Rynn. Rynn felt as if electricity had jumped from his lips to hers as John deepened the kiss and their tongues entwined. John said huskily, "I'm ready to leave this party. Will you come to my room with me?" Rynn hesitated as her alcohol influenced brain sent conflicting signals: this man was hot and sexy and obviously thought the same about her. Her body wanted him desperately but her conscience didn't want to be just another rock star conquest. Her body overrode her mind and she agreed to go with him. John took her out to a waiting limo and they got inside. Inside, passion got the best of them as they continued kissing and caressing each other. They arrived at John's hotel and bolted for the elevator. Arriving at his room, they practically fell in the door after it was unlocked. "I want you so much Rynn" John moaned between kisses and picked her up and carried her to the king sized bed that dominated the suite. Rynn pushed her worries aside and gave in to the promise of pleasure as they fell onto the bed. John ran his hands down her body as his lips grazed a trail from her lips to her neck. He undid the top of her dress and caressed her breasts through her lacy white bra. "Oh yes", Rynn sighed as he took off her bra, replacing his hands with his lips, suckling her nipples until they rose in hard pinkish peaks. John stopped long enough to remove his own clothes and the rest of hers then continued. His lips blazed a trail from her breasts to stomach as she felt the hardness of his large erection against her thighs. She gasped in delight as his lips found her most intimate place - his tongue darted in and out and his lips found her sensitive bud and he drove her crazy suckling that sensitive bundle of nerves. She cried out in pleasure as his fingers found her opening and he discovered how hot, wet and ready she was for him. He rose up on his knees and pulling her thighs gently apart her eased his swollen shaft into her. "Oh love, you feel so good", John panted as he moved in and out of her in a deliciously slow, smooth rhythm. "Oh, you are sooo amazing" Rynn moaned as he continued to take her. They moved together, bodies in perfect sync, until Rynn felt her release coming. "Yes, baby come with me" John groaned as they came undone in each other's arms. They both collapsed onto the bed, out of breath and trembling. "You were wonderful love", John said as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her softly. "So were you. I've never felt anything like this before", Rynn replied with a sigh. They relaxed in each other's arms and fell into a pleasantly exhausted sleep. 

Chapter 3  
Sunlight streamed into the room, startling Rynn awake. "OMG, it's morning", Rynn realized. The reality of what had happened the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. "What have I done??" she thought. She looked over at John still asleep with a peaceful look on his handsome face. "I've acted like a common groupie is what I've done", Rynn scolded herself, "I've got to get out of here before he wakes up." Rynn eased out from under John's arm that was thrown over her protectively. He stirred in his sleep and Rynn held her breath until she was sure he was not waking up. She scrambled around, looking for her clothes and dressed hurriedly. Rynn went to the lobby and had the concierge call her a taxi. Shortly the cab arrived and she knew it was time for the "walk of shame ". Praying no one would see her, she walked hurriedly out the door. At that moment, two paparazzi from the evening before appeared from the side of the building and, realizing who she was, started taking pictures and yelling questions, "Rynn, isn't that your outfit from last night? Who were you visiting all night?" Rynn rushed to the safety of the cab and got in the back seat. At that moment, the reality of the situation hit her and she started sobbing uncontrollably. "What a fool I was" she berated herself. "I behaved like a common tramp! How could I let myself do this?" The cabbie looked back at her in the mirror sympathetically but said nothing. Arriving home, Rynn dashed past the doorman and hurried to her apartment, collapsing against the closed door in a heap, sobbing. Finally cried out, she got into the shower, feeling the warm water cascade over her body reminded her of John's touch and tender lovemaking. "Just stop it!" Rynn scolded herself. She got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a fluffy robe and made a cup of tea. She settled onto the couch with her tea and a box of tissues. The day passed uneventfully until she fell asleep, utterly spent from all the tears she had shed.  
The next morning the jangling of the telephone woke Rynn up with a start. She answered it to hear Simone practically shouting at her "Girl! What did you do??? Simon says John is really upset about you running out on him!" "Simone, I'm not in the mood to hear how stupid I was that night. I never should have spent the night with him at all" Rynn said mournfully. "Well, if you are still upset you may not want to see today's gossip page in the paper." "OMG, what now?" Rynn lamented. "Well I'll let you discover it on your own. John wants to know if he can call you" Simone said. "I don't know. Let me think about it. I'm not sure I could handle it" Rynn said. "Well don't think about it too long. This is not a chance you want to waste" Simone scolded. "I'll let you know and if you see Simon you can pass on the word" Rynn stated. "I'm seeing him tonight. You know they are leaving in two days for the last leg of the tour so I definitely wouldn't wait very long at all" said Simone. "Okay, okay. He can call me" Rynn advised. "Just wait until tomorrow to tell him, give me another day to lick my wounds".   
After hanging up with Simone, Rynn retrieved her newspaper from in from of the mail slot in her door. Opening it to page 6, the show biz news/gossip page, Rynn stared in horror. In inch high letters the headlind screamed "Supermodel and Rocker: More Than Friends?"  
Underneath was the picture that the paparazzi took of her running to the cab. There was also a picture of she and John getting in the limo that she hadn't realized was being taken. The article went into detail about their presumably secret love affair. "OMG how much worse can this get?" Rynn moaned. "What am I going to say to John when he sees this?" Rynn thought as the tears sprang again, unbidden, to her eyes. Rynn went through her day, cleaning her apartment from top to bottom even though the cleaning service was coming next week - anything to keep her mind off of John and the shambles she had made of everything. Simone called back later in the evening. "Ok girlie. I'm gonna tell Simon tonight that he can give John your number so be ready when he calls" Simone stated. "IF he calls" Rynn said miserably, "if he saw that article in the paper he will probably run for the hills". "People get bad press all the time Rynn, it's no big deal" Simone consoled her, "Anyway bad press is better than none!"

Chapter 4  
The next day, Rynn was on edge waiting for the phone to ring. Finally, late in the afternoon, it did. Rynn stared at it like a poisonous snake before finally answering it on the 5th ring. "Hello" Rynn said, sounding more confident than she felt. "Rynn? This is John Taylor". John said. Rynn replied "hi" then an awkward silence. "I hope it's ok that I called you. Simon gave me your number" John stated. "Yes, it's fine." Rynn said then another awkward silence. "I just hoped to find out why you left the other morning without saying anything. I think you owe me that. Did I offend you in some way?" John asked. "Oh no John, it's not that at all. It's a little complicated." Rynn said. "Well, could I see you again? Maybe it would be easier to talk face to face. If I send a car for you, will you come to my room? Or we could meet in the hotel bar if you would rather. It would just be a little more private in my room and I promise to behave like a perfect gentleman." Rynn laughed, breaking the tension, "yes, your room will be fine. No paparazzi there I hope!" John laughed "definitely no cameras allowed! Can my driver pick you up at 7? I'll order in some room service and we can talk." "Sure, that sounds perfect" Rynn agreed. "See you soon."  
At 7PM sharp, a limo pulled up and Rynn got in. In a few minutes, they pulled up at the rear entrance of John's hotel. Rynn went to the elevator and pressed 6 for the 6th floor. She got out and walked to the door of room 609. She sighed heavily and knocked on the door. John answered and asked her inside. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still damp and he smelled of a wonderful woodsy aftershave. "OMG, this man is so unbelievably gorgeous " Rynn thought "really, who can blame me for jumping into bed with him?" They stood there awkwardly for a moment then John broke the silence, "it's good to see you again. You look beautiful." Before Rynn could answer, a knock sounded at the door- it was room service with their dinner. John let the waiters in and they set up a table for 2. John tipped the waiters as they left then turned to Rynn "I hope seafood is ok. We can order something else if you don't want that." "Seafood is great, thank you" Rynn replied. John pulled out her chair and Rynn sat down at the table. Shrimp and scallops with baked potatoes and salad along with a bottle of white wine graced the table. They ate the food, the silence broken only by the occasional idle chit chat. After they finished, John refilled the wine glasses and said, "well, now that dinner is over, can we discuss the elephant in the room? Why did you leave me that morning? Were my 'skills ' not up to par?" " Oh John no! Nothing like that. I was just so embarrassed that I had behaved like a groupie and jumped into bed with you. I know you probably don't believe me, but that's just not me" Rynn explained "I left because I just couldn't face you after that and I couldn't bear to be treated like a one night stand, so I panicked and left." "Let me be honest too" John said "I really thought it would be one at first, but you were so lovely and intelligent, I honestly felt there could be more. I was so hurt when I woke up and you were gone. That's when I knew I wanted to see what could happen with us, not just a shag. Let's be honest, either of us could get that anytime we want. I'm just glad you would see me again. Will you allow me to take the time to get to know YOU, not just your body - which is fantastic by the way" John laughed. Rynn felt a sense of relief wash over her body. "Yes, I would love that" she said. John smiled and leaned forward "I've been wanting to do this all night. Please don't slap me". He kissed Rynn tenderly. "I think I could get used to this Miss Jacobs" John sighed. "Well, I must admit you are pretty irresistible Mr. Taylor" Rynn replied with a smile. "Will you come see me on tour? I can fly you out whenever you are available" John asked. "Absolutely" Rynn replied, "I happen to have a clear schedule for the next two weeks." "You know, whether those paparazzi knew it or not, they may be right about us" John said with a laugh.  
"Well, I don't know where this might go, but I think it will be a great ride" Rynn said as John kissed her again.


End file.
